The Admirer
by adreamerspromise
Summary: Kairi is a student at Destiny High, and has been receiving little "love notes" for sometime now, and her curiosity is beginning to get to her, but will she ever know?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters, I'm just using them to make my own story. I hope you like it!**

Chapter One-The Beginning 

I smiled shutting my locker before turning to head home, another letter.

_Kairi,_

_You're still pretty as ever, and that shade of pink really suits you. You should wear it more often, but then again you look pretty in everything you wear._

_-admiring from afar._

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I read the letter. I'd been receiving these letters for a bit now. But they were almost always signed different. Same writing, always something sweet, but this time it was "-admiring from afar." I knew it had to be the same person, or at least I couldn't think that more than one person would even look at me in any kind of romantic light. I still wish I knew who was sending the letters, but I haven't gotten the slightest clue.

Smiling along I turned the corner seeing Xion and waved. Xion was dressed in her usual attire, a little black dress, enough for her to get noticed but not enough to make her look bad. Her bangs hung in her face like mine do sometimes and her usual black flats. Xion waved back at me, smiling slightly before waving me over, walking quickly I smiled at my best friend.

"You ready?" I gave her a nod before she saw the paper on my hand. "Another letter? Well, that explains the goofy grin on your face. What's it say this time?"

My smile grew before I surrendered the letter and watched as she read it. Shaking her head smiling she handed it back. "Well?" I asked excitedly, I couldn't help that I enjoyed the compliments.

"I think your "admirer from afar" needs to be admiring closer. Kairi I haven't seen you smile so much since you found out we'd both gotten in to the same private school." Xion smiled at me teasingly before turning and heading toward her car. As juniors in our "fancy private" high school, we got some privileges. I followed giggling softly rereading my letter.

"I agree, I think he needs to reveal himself. But, how would I tell him that?" I could see the wheels turning in her head before we climbed into the car.

"Has anyone been treating you different lately?" I thought for a moment before pouting.

"Not that I can think of." I spoke softly. Xion shook her head and sighed at me before starting the car.

"Coffee?" She asked sweetly. I nodded at her before we headed out to my favorite café and I sat in silence. _No one's been treating me any different; I'm still pretty invisible to everyone. Well except when I'm with Xion, and then it's just the polite "Hello." _The car rolled to a soft stop and Xion turning looking at me. "Okay, so no one's been acting any different toward you? C'mon he's gotta show some type of affection toward you sometime."

"Not if he's 'admiring from afar.'" I laughed softly, pushing my bangs back out of my face before getting out of Xion's little black Lexus, and heading toward my favorite little café.

I pushed the door open to Trinity's, letting the scent of the place wash over me before heading in. Trinity's was a quaint little place, low lights, old vintage looking booths, tables and chairs. It even had their own secret family recipe that made all their coffee taste amazing, which is why I loved it so much.

Xion walked over to the counter ordering us a vanilla twist, and a hot chocolate. Xion wasn't big on coffee but that never stopped her from coming here with me. Sitting across for me she smiled and shook her head.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You're sure you don't know who this admirer of yours is? You aren't hiding it from me are ya?" The heat rose in my cheeks again before I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Speaking of admiring . . ." Xion's face burnt red before looking down. I smiled softly. "Did he talk to you today?"

"He's gotten himself a girlfriend." Xion mumbled quietly. Xion had had a thing from Roxas for the longest time, but being Xion she never moved on her feelings. I sighed softly reaching out to pat her hand.

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Namine." She groaned softly before laying her head on the table. I sighed softly feeling bad for her, and pulled my hand back.

"Xion?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled from the table.

"You're way too pretty for him anyway." I spoke sternly, yet gently. Xion picked her head up off the table rolling her eyes at me before smiling. I knew I'd gotten to her.

"No more talk of admirers." She said softly. "Let's just enjoy the moment because later, we are ordering pizza and getting sweets and wasting the weekend with this new game I got. You're still staying over aren't you?" I nodded taking a sip from my drink and looked out the window.

The sun shown softly, the clouds moving lazily and I wondered what my admirer was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Oh the lovely dreams

A ding pulled me from my thoughts as I looked up to see a few people enter the café. Xion looked up too before freezing and looking down. I glanced at her before looking back at the people. Riku, Roxas, Namine, Sora and a few I didn't recognize entered. I could feel a blush heat up my face before I turned and looked at Xion.

"Kairi..." She spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we leave now, please?" Xion looked at me, her blue eyes pleading as I nodded. Getting up slowly not to attract any attention to ourselves, Xion was almost at the door when I fell. Knocking the coffee out of my hand and spilling it all over the floor my face burnt crimson as I tried to hurry my way to a standing position. Standing and turning I saw all eyes were on me, groaning softly, I gave a half smile and mumbled an "I'm okay."

I moved to tell someone that there was a mess, turning I about ran smack into someone.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled softly, embarrassed enough. A soft laugh rang out before I looked up coming face to face to a mess of dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Sora smiled down at me.

Another blush rose in me as I looked at him, _Oh god, oh god. . ._

"Careful cutie, you'll get hurt that way." His voice was soft and sweet, I could feel my heart melting on the spot. I nodded quickly before ducking away and out the door with Xion in hand.

Xion and I scurried quickly to her Lexus before driving off quickly to her place. Running inside as if we were being chased I quickly slammed her bedroom door shut turning to look at her sliding down the door.

Xion looked down at me shaking her head before plopping herself down next to me. Groaning I put my face into my knees. _I have officially made a fool of myself in front of the cutest boy in school._ I could feel Xion's hand on my back trying to comfort me before I looked up, seeing she was looking to see if I was alright I smiled softly at her before she stood up. Remembering the recent information about Roxas I looked up at Xion trying to see if she was okay too.

"I'm fine Kairi, stop trying to read my mind." Xion teased.

"It's a best friend thing! It's my job!" I smiled at her lifting myself off the floor leaning back against the door. Xion giggled softly shaking her head.

"Well, that was . . . interesting so say the least." Xion sighed softly. I nodded before blushing deeply.

"I made a fool of myself." Xion looked at me sympathetically.

"You did, but you didn't do anything girls night can't fix." Xion smiled excitedly before going into the kitchen. I followed quietly replaying my fall in my mind.

After grabbing as much food as we could carry in one trip, Xion and I were curled up in blankets eating everything within arm's length, talking softly.

"Some good did come from my fall today." I stated blushing.

"What?" Xion laughed. "That you got to mutter an 'I'm sorry.' To mister Sora himself?" I laughed quietly before shaking my head.

"Nope, it got you outta there without anyone seeing you." I smiled proud. "Mission accomplished."

Xion rolled her eyes at me for a moment before a look crossed her face.

"Kairi." Her thoughts seemed to enlighten her because she was looking at me very seriously.

"Yes?"

"You like Sora." She stated as if it were a fact.

My face burnt crimson before I looked down. "I do not." Xion smirked before looking at me.

"Yes you do!" I blushed deeper, trying to hide my face. "Admit it! You like him! That explains why you were stuttering!"

"I was not." Xion rolled her eyes again giggling.

"You like him." There was no denying that I found him more than just attractive, I found him in general intriguing. Everything he did somehow put me in a spell.

I simply shook my head waving her off. She smirked as if she'd won and sat back. I looked at her curious what she was planning before I decided I didn't want to know. Suddenly I started thinking.

_What if Sora is my admirer?! There's no way, he doesn't see me that way…could he?_

"Xion…?" She looked up at me curious. "Could…could Sora be my admirer?"

Xion's eyes lit up as the wheels turned in her mind and she stared at me. "What?! What makes you say that?!" I shrugged and watched her. "Nah, I don't think so, sorry sweetie, but he doesn't exactly mingle with sub level students…" I nodded sadly remembering that Sora has only ever showed interest in girls who were in his league. Those really pretty popular girls the ones that should be in magazines and such.

I sighed before laying back in wonderment. _Who in the world could it be? No one physically shows any emotional liking towards me…_ I laid in the dark for a bit before my eyes started to close on their own with sound of the Sora saying 'cutie' still ringing in my ears.

_**I pick my books up off the floor, still trying to figure out why they were on the ground to begin with. Finally shoving my books into my bag I stood up seeing Roxas and Namine. They were smiling at me, which was odd, but my polite nature kicked in and I smiled back. They turned and walked away as I turned to look for Xion. **_

_**She was leaned against a locker smiling at me as I walked toward her, but as I got close she was gone. I was walking right up to Sora. My heart began to race as my hands started shaking and I tried to turn away quickly he caught me by the arm. **_

"_**Where are you running away to cutie? I wanna talk…" I turned looking at Sora, looking just as handsome as ever, my face burnt as I nodded slowly. **_

"_**Sure, we can talk." My voice sounded so much more relax than I actually was which I thanked my brain for. Sora smiled that breath taking smile of his as he took my hand and walked down the hall with me. **_

_**He didn't speak much but I didn't mind. He was holding my hand and my heart was in double time. He stopped and looked at me stopping my breathing all over again, as his crystal blue eyes met mine. I froze watching him confused as to what was about to happen.**_

"_**Kairi…" He spoke my name softly almost as if it were melting off of his lips making me blush even more as I bite my lip. "There's something I need to ask you..." Sora seemed to get very close, as if her were going to kiss me when I nodded. "Kairi...I..."**_

"Kairi! Wake up!" Xion screamed. I groaned softly rolling over trying to catch the last part of my dream. "Kairi if you don't wake up I'm telling the whole school that you kissed Pence." I bolted up quickly, pushing my hair out of my face when I was hit with clothes.

"Go shower and put those on. Come on, we gotta go." I rubbed my eyes looking up at Xion who was already showered and dressed before groaning and lying back down. "Kairi, I was very serious about what I said."

I sat up again, standing this time before I looked at her. "I'm up, I'm up." Xion smiled looking accomplished as I rolled my eyes muttering something about her spreading mean rumors before I was off to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Shopping? **

I walked out of the bathroom smelling just like candy, dressed in a baby pink t-shirt and a pair of Xion's dark wash shorts. I shook my head curious as to why Xion threw this particular outfit at me and walked back into her bedroom.

Xion was sitting on her bed wearing a solid black shirt and dark wash shorts too. She looked up at me smiling when she saw me and stood up. I looked at her slightly confused before walking over slipping on my flats when she started talking.

"So I know what we're going to have to do today." I turned looking at her curious, tilting my head slightly.

"And what's that?" I watched as her eyes lit up in happiness. "Not tell lies to the world surely…like that I've kissed Pence." She waved her hand in the air looking back at me.

"I wasn't actually going to do so, but I knew it would get you up." I sighed softly shaking my head looking at her. I knew she was right but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Okay, so what have you got planned for the day?" I looked at her seeing the wheels in her mind turn before she smiled wickedly at me.

"I say we have one of two options here."

"Okay and they are…?" Xion smiled at me innocently before crossing her arms.

"Well, we could go shopping today so you can impress your admirer…" She trailed off as I stuck my tongue out at her wrinkling my nose. I hated shopping, and Xion knew it. "Or…we could always find more ways for you to fall into Mr. Sora himself." Xion smirked at me as my cheeks burnt. Looking down quickly I shook my head.

"We're not going anywhere near him." I muttered softly, looking up to see Xion smiling in victory.

"Shopping it is!" I groaned softly before sighing in defeat. I knew better than to try and argue shopping with Xion, especially since now she knew I had the smallest kind of crush on the cutest boy in school.

Ten minutes later Xion and I were in her car on our way to the only mall anywhere close to us; oddly it was also the biggest one yet. Xion started playing songs we both knew by heart allowing us to sing and make fools of ourselves to one another, not that we hadn't already but it at least put me in a better mood to go shopping.

Xion pulled into one of the thousand parking lots as we climbed out of the car and strolled right into the mall like we owned the place. I smirked at Xion as we walked pass a few guys standing in the store and she blushed, I giggled as she ducked her head walking faster knowing their eyes were trailing after her I smiled.

"Awe Xion, are you shy?" I teased.

"No!" She said quickly looking up at me still blushing. "I just, had a thought." She muttered softly.

"Oh? Let me guess you think one of those boys is cute and you wanna kiss him." I looked at her and smiled when I realized I was right.

"Drop it, please." Xion looked at me and I nodded still smiling.

We walked through way too many stores for one place to have, carrying at least six or seven bags each before we agreed it was time to eat. Xion led the way to the food court where we got to large fries and two "Super-Size" drinks, when Xion smiled and then looked at me. I'd already sat down chewing on a fry when I noticed Xion was looking at me mischievously.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Xion just shrugged and looked back down at her food. I let my curiosity get the better of me, turning around I felt my heart stutter and butterflies take over my stomach. There he sat, right across the food court in plain view, dirty blonde hair spiked up, blue eyes trained of the person across from him. Unaware that I was just across the room, when, my heart sunk at first when I had the thought that he was here with someone else until I looked a bit more realizing that silver hair belonged to Riku. I turned back around looking at Xion shaking slightly.

"Stop biting your lip." Xion teased giggling. I stopped unaware I was doing it in the first place and looked down. "Do you want me to invite him over here?"

I looked up the blood draining from my face before I blushed deeply. "No!" I squeaked trying to make myself smaller when I saw Xion get up and walked behind me, eventually I couldn't hear her footsteps and my heart raced double time. Unable to think I got up rushing away from the table leaving my bags where they were. I headed back toward the restrooms when I slammed into someone. Groaning I looked up, seeing nothing more than silver hair and turquois coloured eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled quietly. Riku laughed looking down at me a shrugged.

"So where's the fire?" I looked up blushing before looking back at the table where Xion was sitting alone and Sora was still at his table. "Oh don't tell me, you ran because you saw him?" Riku shook his head and leaned down whispering. "He's not so scary."

I looked up at Riku my face still on fire as he laughed. Riku walked away leaving me there speechless as I walked into the restroom looking into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths before walking back out meeting Xion back at our table completely aware that Sora and Riku had gone missing from the food court.

Xion looked up at me a sighed. "Well, I was going to get Sora to come over here and talk to you, but after I refilled my drink you were gone." She looked up at me calling me chicken with her eyes as I sat down.

"I needed to run to the restroom." I said softly. Xion rolled her eyes playfully before throwing a fry at me.

"I still say you're a chicken." Xion smiled giggling. I shook my head and smiled back. "He's not as scary as you think." Xion said softly to me. I froze for a moment before remembering Riku had said those same words. I shrugged and ate another fry looking at Xion before she smiled at me.

"Ready? We've got one more store to hit then we can leave if you'd like." I nodded picking my bags back up before following her into one more clothing store watching as she bought another black skirt. I shook my head muttering about how she needed to buy coloured clothes before she just waved me off. I walked away for a moment seeing something blue that caught my eye.

A soft light blue dress hung on a hanger hidden slightly but not enough. I set a few of the bags down before picking up the dress. It was beautiful; the dress was layered with three different layers and a light brown belt to match. It was strapless and soft to the touch. I hadn't heard Xion come up behind me so when she oohed I jumped and turned around.

"Buy that!" Xion squeaked. My heart was racing from her scaring me as I looked at her glaring. "What?" She asked puzzled.

"You scared me!" Xion's eyes lit up as she giggled.

"I did?! That's awesome! I mean I'm sorry but that's awesome!" Xion was so pleased with herself I just sighed.

We walked out of the mall my dress hidden in one the any bags I had as we headed home and Xion looked at me.

"Tomorrow, your admirer will have to tell you who he is." I looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Why?" Xion smirked before shaking her head.

"You're gunna look H-O-T hot." I blushed giggly lightly.

"The word hot and I don't go together unless the word not is in the middle there." Xion just shook her head as we walked out of the store climbing back into the car. Xion smiled before turning the music up and started singing to me dramatically.

"YOU'RE INSECURE, DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR!" I blushed trying to hide before Xion got too into the song. "BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" I laughed shaking my head smiling before I caved in and sang right along with her, blushing with Sora on my mind.


End file.
